Falcos Flight
by random-jack
Summary: Falco has to leave the Star Fox team, been the only life he knew what will Falco attempt to make of this new unwanted life. rated T occasional language.
1. Damn Finances

Falcos Flight

Damn Finances

Falco sighed in exasperation, he couldn't believe it had come to this, he sat there looking over his life long possessions, his prized ship the sky claw, a bag of assorted clothes, his music and alcohol collection and...that was it.

He looked to the alcohol, the usual solution that went one of two ways, get drunk enough to come up with a solution or go to far and forget the problem in the first place, no need to burden anyone else. Bit hard to drink when you can barley move your jaw though, still wincing from the damage. He thought back as to how he ended up in this mess.

Falco had left Star Fox to pursue his own agenda for a few months during a particularly quiet patch for Star Fox , when he returned he'd missed a whole adventure, he'd arrived at the last minute and helped fox take down Andross...again, Fox had pretty much fought a war and rescued a blue vixen called Krystal, who also joined star fox at the same time as Falco did stepping back aboard the great fox. Looking back he should've read the signs, Falco laughed at his own self assurance and ego.

He greeted Fox as he always did with a smug look and a cocky line "looks like I arrived just in time to bail you out foxy" he got a "Glad you decided to join us" in reply and that was the last time he spoke to Fox for three days, not though lack of trying for once, but he resigned himself to his room and talking with slip.

That shoud've been the moment he definatley realised something was going on, talking to slip over fox.

"Dammit Falco wake up already!" yelled fox.

Falcos eyes opened slowly blinking away the lethargy, he'd fallen asleep with his music blasting into his ears, amazing feat considering the heavy metal blaring out. If it was an emergency the lights would've woke him so it couldn't be serious.

"Alright keep your tail on sheesh" yelled back Falco

"Just get your ass to the bridge an hurry up about it"

"alright, alright" brushed off Falco throwing a vest on and strolling out of his room expecting fox to give him a lecture. Only to find the corridor empty, Falco shrugged and made his way to the bridge.

"Glad you decided to join us" mumbled fox not even looking at Falco.

"You know that's the third thing you've said to me since we sent Andross back to hell, and the second time you've said that, you feeling okay foxy"

Fox didn't grant a reply, bored of the stale atmosphere he changed target.

"Falco Lombardi at your service, if you ever need a guided "personal" tour of this ship i'm your man, i'd have said hello earlier but fox seems to hiding you away somewhere" Hoping to get a rise from either Krystal or preferably fox who tensed up at the last part he said, Krystal smiled warmly either naively or because she could read minds and knew Falco was just messing around but of course Falco wasn't to know that little part about Krystal.

Just as Krystal was about to reply fox begun his speech, Falco would often zone out for these but his one grabbed his full attention.

"Look its been over eight years since we defeated Andross- the first time before you say anything Falco, no one knew anything about Andross still been out there, we took are of him which is fantastic, really thank you everyone... 'sigh' look we've picked up missions and we've been successful with them in the years since, but ever since the first time we beat Andross we've slowly been eating into our funds we received from the Cornerian government, fuel, food, parts, repairs and other expenses 'he looked to Falco briefly on this one' we cant carry on the way we are-"

"no more hot showers then...bad luck slip" quipped Falco to no responses at all

"-the maths is quite simple based on our income and expenses where one member too many 'everyone perked up at this' I didn't want to do this and I didn't think i'd have to once peppy retired to take over old peppers spot and removed the fourth spot anyway, but now there are four of us again and that's my fault I know, there isn't a quick fix for this we don't have any missions everything is quiet and we've got arwings to repair and damage to the- long story short we have to spend more money, which means someone has to go"

Falco looked over at Krystal feeling sorry for her, Krystals ears dropped as if she knew Falco's train of thought

"I obviously can't fire myself...and our expenses would be four times as much if we didn't have Slippy bail us out so often and due to recent events 'Falco shifted uncomfortably _he wouldn't right_ as Fox looked over to him' the person I have to let go is you Falco

Slippys eyes bulged a little clearly also expecting Krystal, Krystal herself just looked stunned both relieved she still had somewhere to call home and throwing extremely apologetic looks to Falco.

Falco just sat there not sure he believed what he had just heard.

"What?" asked Falco disbelievingly "your joking right?" he added rising from his chair

Fox hesitated sure Falco annoyed him but he was damn important to the team, but himself and slippy were no goes and Krystal he couldn't cast out Krystal not after everything that had happened...no, Falco was...Falco, he did his own things, he kept himself to himself he'd dissapear without saying anything he constantly put slippy down, he undermined me all the time, he might even like the idea...right?

"Im sorry Fal-"

"No No no, your actually joking...hahaha right, Falco dissapeared on us lets play a funny joke where we kick him off the team that'll teach him hahaha good one foxy I knew you were avoiding me, you went all out on this little joke"

Everyone just stared at Falco

"Guys?"

"Cmon"

Fox stood up too, "Falco im sorry but-" began Fox trying to placate his friend.

"No! Fuck this, this is bullshit and you know it"

"I'm not messing around Falco!" yelled back Fox beginning to lose his own cool.

Falco looked to Krystal throwing a slight apologetic look before continuing "I've been with you from the beginning Fox, way back before her, we've been through pretty much everything together , can she even fly Fox?"

Fox chose not to answer that hoping not to antagonise Falco and his famous temper too much, his change of tack wasn't any better though.

"Dammit Falco, I need people I can rely on, it's dangerous enough with four of us, but if I keep you and you decide to go on one of your selfish adventures for lylat knows who long at a time that leaves us with just two of us, then there's the lack of respect, the constant belittling of slippy, you always question my orders, the alcohol, the-"

"Lack of respect, what cause I crack jokes to lighten the mood, belittling slippy, why because he's a crap pilot, but you know what, not as crap as when he joined, you know why, every time I took the piss out of him he tried harder, went on sims, my belittling may have saved his life by now and I always thank him for the work he does on this ship and our arwings, sometimes your orders have been downright dumb I didn't realise this was the military and I'm meant to follow every order blindly till death, when has my alcohol ever stopped me from doing anything, so I like a drink...

Fox looked at Falco in a light he never had for Falco..momentarily

…..No the reason your getting rid of me is because it came to a choice of best buddy or fuck buddy ain't that right foxy"

Fox's respect dissipated in an instant, Krystals mouth hung agape in shock "that's outta line Falco! Apologise to krystal, thats fucking disgusting"

Falco was seething now, he was expected to apologise to the person stealing his life, but Falco was always clever...with words at least "yeah...your right foxy...im sorry Krys can I call you that?...sorry your gonna have this spineless sack of crap lusting after your- _Crack_

suddenly Falco was looking at the ceiling Fox had walloped him in the jaw and Falco had gone back over his own chair landing flat on his back "guys maybe you should-" begun slip attempting to mediate but it was past that and slip an Krystal could only watch on and get out the way.

Fox didn't expect his own punch, Falco had always been a hothead but Fox wasn't exactly blessed with patience either his hand hurt, punching an avian in the beak isnt exactly smart, he definatley wasn't expecting Falco to rise so fast, who planted a massive lunging right square into Fox's eye, his vision blacked momentarily before adrenaline pumped in staving off unconsciousness, before he blocked Falcos follow up before long kicks and punches were been thrown everywhere rolling around the bridge floor, Fox would normally have the upper hand, both extremely capable fighters but Fox could always out last Falcos inevitable burst of anger a much more emotional fighter to foxes calculating. But fox himself was enraged too and that was Falcos territory...Fox found himslef on the floor Falco on top hands wrapped round foxes throat, he could see slippy and krystal trying to pull Falco off, Fox could see Falcos eyes, they screamed bloody murder and time slowed, fox saw Krystals staff still on the seat from when everyone had entered the room, he reached and grabbed it, feeling the familiar weight he swung it into Falcos face, too enraged to see it coming.

In an instant it was over Falco was launched sideways off fox and into the wall landing in a heap unmoving, but breathing steadily, Fox closed his eyes gaining his breath, Slippy looked close to tears unable to stand the sight of his two best friends coming to blows, and Krystal was still in complete shock resting a hand on Slippy shoulder whether to reassure herself or slippy even she didn't know.

"Slippy?"

"Fox?" he replied shakily

"can you change protocols so Falco's room can only be opened externally" he asked regret laced in his voice.

"Slippy?"

"Uh sure Fox...I'll er get right on it"

Fox looked over at his best...former best friend? He didn't want this but he had no choice, he was still sure that Falco would be fine...eventually, he sighed feeling exhaustion kicking in.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Krystal, could you help me...take him to his room" mumbled Fox head hung low as he pulled up Falcos arm over his shoulder.

"Of course, I'll help" added Krystal grabbing his other arm as they begun dragging Falco back to his room in awkward silence _could really use one of his jokes right now_ , _probably never speak to each other again._

"He doesn't hate you Fox, he's in pain, I don't want to delve into it, its not my place, but he is in pain Fox" spoke Krystal picking up Foxs thoughts "I'm sorry I caused this"

"No its no ones fault, these things have to happen, he'll be fine, he has old friends, plus wherever he runs of too, he must have other options, I can't exactly throw you into a world you don't know, he's always been a loose cannon, I'm sure...I hope even this turns out for the best" replied Fox still downtrodden as they left Falco on his bed.

Falcos eyes hazily opened everything was a bit numb and slow, then his senses switched back on, damn his jaw hurt, he'd punched Fox, the Fox McCloud, hero of lylat, his best Friend and boss, he wanted to rage throw something, smash something, but it was all his, all he had, there was no fighting it now, they'd have locked his door by now, he knew what he had to do.

He grabbed a bag and started throwing clothes in it, his old revolver he'd had for too long, check, rifle, check,knife in boot, check reflector, check, rocket launcher...a little overkill, that'd have to stay, music collection and some hard spirits, revolver at the hip he was finishing up the mediocre task distracting him from the situation emptying another draw of crap.

At the bottom, an old photo, himself, Fox, Peppy and slippy, not long after Andross was downed and lylat was saved, everyone was pretty happy...and a little drunk, Falco just stared at it...good ol times, a drop of water landed on the photo, he looked up for the source baffled, then he realised it, he wiped his eyes...he'd teared up, Falco doesn't cry, certainly not over some stupid picture.

"Falco...i'm sorry, Fox wants you in the hangar, I think its time"

Falco just stared at slippy a moment, had he seen him crying was that why he said sorry, or was it just because he's leaving.

"Yeah I'm as ready as ill be I guess come on" grumbled Falco throwing the old photo on the floor and walking over it for good measure.

Slippy could barley reply, hearing his friend usually so loud and brash...so...defeated

slippy and Falco made their way towards the hangar in silence.

"I don't want you to go Falco, I'm gonna miss you" quickly admitted slippy in that annoying voice.

Falco was floored, this was getting difficult, emotions not a strong point "Yeah I'll miss ya too slip,who am I gonna bully now, right?" joked Falco trying to brush it off, the cracks in his voice betraying otherwise as they stepped into the hangar.

Falco's jaw started to ache again as he notice Fox's swollen eye as came near each other.

A silence ensued, again.

"Falco I-" began Fox

Fearing the inevitable part on good terms speech and apologies Falco interrupted "No Fox...lets just get this done with, I think that'd be best, right?"

"...right...you can keep your ship Falco, we should probably scrap it or something, use the money...but it's yours Falco, the sky claw is yours, I can't...-"

"-where are we go- where are are you dropping me off"

"Zoness"

Falco merely nodded noting at least it was a familiar world some good memories...some awful ones "well no time like now is there" muttered Falco striding past Fox

Fox wanted to say something they couldn't leave on terms like this not after all these years but words stopped in his throat, he just watched as Falco jumped up into his cockpit, ignoring the ladder threw his bag in and took his seat, he seemed to pause silently willing something to change the situation, a mission, a war anything, he took one last look back, slippy and Krystal watching on, Fox already heading back from the hangar, walking away, anger rose in Falco once more, so he punched his system and gunned it for Zoness, he wasn't to know Fox couldn't watch, walking away with tears in his eyes angry at no one but the situation itself.

Falco blitzed through the atmosphere and landed on the first island he saw a small unpopulated island surrounded by clear blue waters, paradise to some, right now though, prison to one.

Falco just laid on the sand listening to the waves going over his options

option one his old gang...if they were still around...Katt he doubted that would go over well.

Option two a new team entirely but he discarded that immediately, Falco was star fox famous and had made a lot of enemies out of other mercenary groups, especially those running out of Sargasso.

Option three, Peppy, the closest thing to a father figure who basically raised himself and fox, he always had an idea, or reassurance at least...no at this point what, join the CDF, good pilot yes, insubordinate...no.

Too early too retire that's for sure.

So option five it would be...yes a bar, drink enough and the jaw ache stops, and you never know who you'll meet at a random bar.

Mind made up Falco jumped back in the sky claw and blasted into the distance for larger islands.

A/N: Hey had this drifting around a while, but finished uni for the year and now I'm free, im not familiar with the star fox series, I played star fox 64 years back but otherwise no, I've read the timelines and a lot of fictions on here, always a bit disappointed with the lack of Falco ones, but I never seem to like the main characters so...my own fault I guess, anyway the options at the end are the potential routes for what happens next should I continue but for now its just an intro.

In the fics I've read Falco either fades into the background of a Krystal/Fox fic or just turns into an asshole and gets booted altogether, with this I reversed it a little, I hope I didn't make fox the bad guy instead so I hope it came across as a best of a bad situation.

From what I've read Falco has next to no back story before joining Star Fox, no mention of parents and even the wiki doesn't seem to know if he is from Corneria or Zoness gives plenty to "make up for" anyway I enjoyed writing this chapter so update soon...perhaps.

random-jack


	2. Sector Seven

Chapter 2

Sector Seven

A/N: Just a heads up for some, this chapter is a little darker in tone, also bumped the rating up to M.

Falco trudged aimlessly along the beaten streets of the city of Kani, he hadn't intended to end up here, but it was simply the first large populace he passed, yet still back water enough compared to Corneria he could land an Arwing at a civilian space port with the flash of a few lylats, he got a few surprised looks of the locals, but he wasn't Fox McCloud hero of the system, no he was at best ex gangster or second fiddle, no one rushed Falco Lombardi for autographs or pep talks, which was exactly how he'd have it anyway.

Kani wasn't a wealthy city on Zoness, most cities on Zoness weren't, just tourist arrival points before they moved on too the resort islands, of course the city centre was the picture of wealth, high rise building, a few skyscrapers and neon galore, the further out the centre you got the more depressing it got, end of the line in Kani, sector seven it was still technically Kani, but seven stops out after passing the city centre on the dated metro system.

With no aim or ideas, this is were Falco soon found himself...home, again. It had been over a decade since Falco had last been here. Falco recalled his horror during the Andross invasion of the pollution of Zoness, the waters had since been cleared...mostly. The area that Falco had grown up in, hadn't changed at all, the places shut as a kid were still pointlessly for sale, the same businesses still where they had always been.

Hope street, Illumination row and invincible street, laughably ironic names for a piece of civilisation up to it's neck in drugs, alcohol and worse, the locals long having given up, the authorities long since having cared.

 _The Ship Ashore_ a name chosen for no reason other than the owners liked the sounds of it, a place Falco had once got served as a ten year old, though he was a fairly tall ten year old and no one batted an eyelid.

Falco pulled a grey hood up and entered the bar, no one paid him the slightest mind, just another alcoholic to join the crowd in their eyes.

An old leopard with greying fur "Grim" no one knew his real name, well the punters anyway, he just looked grim.

 _He's still alive, hell he looks the same as he did twenty years ago and I thought he'd be dead by the end of the week_ thought Falco the faintest crack of a smile entering his face momentarily since he left the Great Fox.

"Whiskey straight, ice" ordered Falco as Grim made eye contact

"Outta ice" muttered Grim dis-interestingly as he poured the drink anyway regardless of Falcos opinion on the matter and passed him the quarter filled glass.

"more"

a little more was added

 _sigh_ "more"

a few more drops

"just fill the damn thing would ya"

tops it off

"Great" sighed Falco leaving the cash required on the bar an shuffling over to an empty table in the corner and seating on a leather bench that had aged as well as the regulars the basically lived in the place.

That's where Falco sat for an hour staring into a slowly depleting Luke warm glass of straight whiskey, not even thinking just zoning out.

"I never forget a face you know, and yours is an easy one to pin, you must've been all of thirteen when you came here last son, Falco right, Franks kid"

Falco scowled a bit but brushed it of "Ten actually" looking up to see it was Grim who had sat opposite him.

"Ten? Well I never thought i'd be seeing you here again" replied Grim pouring himself a drink

"I didn't intend"

Silence accompanied by more drinking.

"no, most folks who end up here, never intended to either, so what troubles have landed you of all people here, your practically the one success to come out of this slice of dirt we call home"

"I'm not even sure of that yet"

"...well you'd best figure that out fast, otherwise you'll be here tomorrow looking for the answer, and the next, and the next until you become a part of this place-"

"look, I didn't ask for your opinion, and this is literally the first place I've stopped since I got in this mess, I'm just taking a few moments to think and I'll be on my way" cut Falco whose temper was beginning to resurface.

"Alright, alright Falco, I'm sorry for a moment I thought you were here about your old man, but you clearly got something-

"What!?"

"Your fath-"

"I am never paying my respects to that bastard, why the fuck would you think that"

"Wait, respects what are you...Oh Falco, you thought, I am so-"

"Wait he's alive!" yelled Falco rising from his seat.

"As far as I'm aware, he still drags himself here time to time- what are you!" begun panicking Grim as Falco grabbed him by the collar of his batter shirt and held him to the table.

"Where?!"

"Sameplacehehasalwaysbeen" Spat out Grim as the grip let go of his shirt.

Grim looked up to see Falco already leaving "Wait, dammit dont do anything- damn it!" Grim cut himself of Falco had already slammed the door behind him before Grim could rise from his chair, now he was just stood there getting bemused stares from the oblivious punters.

"The hell are you all staring at?"

"Can we get a drink" moaned a slurred voice.

"..no shit" Grim resigned to himself.

Falco couldn't remember the journey between the bar and the door to a...hovel he'd last ran out on fourteen years ago, and now he found himself back, the same old iron door, like a lot of places in sector seven, it had been abandoned and boarded up and long forgotten before local "businesses" saw opportunity.

The place had a living area connected straight to a kitchen and three upstairs bedrooms, the luxury model compared to some, hell on Corneria open planned was all the rage.

Falco would've cracked a smile but was to busy for once planning his move, every fibre of his being screamed blast out the lock, kick the door and shoot whoever was inside, a small part needed answers...answers that couldn't be grabbed from a corpse.

So he knocked, loudly.

"What!" rasped a voice from inside, changed, old, but still his fathers, Falco froze, what do you say after fourteen years, so he just stood there.

"Fucking kids" he heard his father moan loudly from inside.

Falcos temper flared he pulled out his blaster and shot the lock, then pushed the door open. He looked inside, a TV older than himself a lamp next to it the only source of light, a faint outline of an avian hunched forward facing the now off TV, back facing Falco.

Falco reach inside the door, flicking a switch, a light somehow dimmer than the lamp "lightened" the space between himself and his father.

"Fourteen years...and here I thought you had forgotten all about me...little Falco" rasped the avian spinning his chair and bringing himself face on with Falco.

 _Chair?_ Falco thought only just noticing...wheels, his father was in a wheelchair, his eyes were tired and reddened, the feathers greying and the legs, Falco had seen enough injuries to know his father had had his legs broken and they'd simply been left to set themselves, not quite setting straight making it near impossible to walk, and Falco laughed, he laughed right in front of him unashamedly.

"Oh that, that is just perfect, when someone let slip that your still alive I thought I'm gonna kill him, but wow, I don't know how your not in prison, but now I'm glad because I genuinely think your worse off for it aha, you look fucking terrible ahaahaa"

"Got that out of your system then"

"Oh I could laugh at this all day, I really could but I'm still pretty pissed your not dead" laughter dying out coldness creeping into his voice.

"I always fucking knew you'd end up here again, when you dissapeared from this planet, and everyone started calling you a success, I knew it was only a matter of time before you fucked it up, and found yourself back a square one, now here you are"

"really and what made you think that"

"Simple, your my son, as they say like father, like son" grinned back his Father

"I am not your son, you don't get the luxury of calling me that... Frank"

"Oho scathing son, truly, you know I forget, I don't think I was around much so did you get your lousy attitude from your mother or your-

BANG! A small stream of smoke rose from the end of Falcos shaking blaster echoing around the room and leaving a deafening silence.

Frank remained grinning "You missed"

"Don't you dare speak of them-"

"Who you need to be specific, your whore mother or your stupid brother-"

"I am warning you Frank, no one will care if I drop you here and now" threatened Falco aiming his blaster dead between the eyes and moving closer.

Still the grin remained "Kill me then, no you don't have it in you do you? No if you were going to kill me you'd have done it the second you walked in, no you want answers don't you? So what do you need to know eh? Why I killed your mother, what your brothers last words were, I don't think you heard everything as you bolted and left your dead mother and dying brother behind"

The blaster in Falcos hand was shaking like a leaf, pure anger coursed through him, but his father was right, he needed to know, but he didn't want to ask, didn't want to add to Franks satisfaction.

Still grinning "Your afraid to ask, and even though I'm in this chair, without that gun in your hand you'd still be scared of me, your probably hoping for something like, I was driven to it in a fit of rage, that I just snapped one day and I've regreteed it ever since and I've been waiting all this time in hope of reconciliation...truth is _Frank leaned in closer_ i'm just a bad person little Falco"

Falco remained silent, blaster still raised, a small amount of fear in his eyes.

"you see I had what some would call a problem, but me it was the only good thing, some good ol drugs and that got me through the misery of life, but aha, your mother oh she wanted more from life, always...talking, just talking and then at some point my three wonderful little children entered the world with mouths and ideas of their own to talk about, you see your mother did fuck all, nothing, then you three came along and added to the nothing, other than the occasional hot air of how one day you would all make it, all the while costing me money, so one day there I was trying to make a decision, the drugs go or you lot had to go, what can I say you chose a really shit day to go an get yourself fined by cops, they walked you in, your mother took you upstairs to make sure _little Falco was okay_ while some crooked cops told me how much money I owed them, so I paid them, I watched as they walked up the street laughing. As they turned the corner, I grabbed a knife, I went upstairs, with the intent of killing you, but your mother got all defensive about it, I told her to fuck off or i'd kill her too, she said _"I'm your wife, you will not kill me"_ I didn't answer, I just did, I jammed that knife right into her chest, she stared at me shocked, tears forming in her eyes and scream leaving her before I dropped her to the floor, I didn't feel a thing, then your brother tried to be a hero, hit me round the head and told you to run, said he'd meet you outside, he didn't, I took the knife out of your dear mother and stuck it in your brothers back _,_ how quickly bravado goes out the window when your lungs are deflating, he begged me, no he didn't beg me to spare you or your sister, no he begged me for himself told me he'd do anything I wanted, money, drugs, you name it. So I left him there choking on his own lungs, I was going to go into your little sisters room, might as well finish you all at that point, when I got tackled to the ground by those two dumb ass cops one had left his fucking ID in the kitchen, saw you bolt out the house and heard the scream, so ends the sorry tale of you how got your family killed...don't you just feel so much better now?"

The shaking gun was now pointed dead straight "I. Hate. You"

"I know"

"For drugs?"

"For the drugs, yes I believe I went over that bit" confirmed Frank.

…

"Nothing, nothing to add Falco, where is that famous temper I heard so much of in the news"

…

"They were nothing, you hear me! Worthless"

…

"H-How worthless your thinking, I got out didn't I, I did a trade, I told them where a supplier kept a large stash, they busted it and let me out the next day, that's right your dead mother and brother were worth fifteen thousand lylat, a second page in the local newspaper"

…

"Oh just fucking shoot already, how can you just stand there, it's impossible" grin finally dissapearing replace by a almost pleading look.

"They found out didn't they?, your suppliers found out you ratted them, sent some goons to mess you up, but you were hooked on their product, no need to kill a cash cow, I bet you bought even more after that" finally spoke Falco, unnervingly calmly

"Why, if this was reversed i'd have kill you by now as soon as I walked in" growled Frank

"Oh don't get me wrong, I want to kill you and for a moment I was going to, until you carried on trying to anger me after you spun your tale, that when I figured you want death...look at you, you use to be so proud of yourself, a tough guy, no one messed with Francini "Frank" Lombardi now did they, and now your nothing, less than that, your some street thugs living ATM, insert drugs remove money and thats it-

"I hate y-...no hate is too strong no, I don't care about you, your nothing to me, dont sit there all smug thinking that deep down I just want to be loved again, you, your mother, your sibling were strangers to me, I don't care, get it"

"Oh I get it alright, I am well aware you don't need to hug this out, but the story you told me stops when you left prison, thats because the second you walked in here you were put in that chair, ever since then you've been sat there existing, barely, waiting for me to one day walk in here and put you down, its the simple fact that the only thing you have left to live for is death, that I will not grant you it, but you know every cloud has a silver lining, if I hadn't come here why I would never have known my sister was still alive, so thanks for that, Frank"

"I. Hate. You" repeating what Falco had snarled to him moments earlier

"you know its funny, if you wanted death so badly, you could just tell your dealer your out of cash, they'd kill you on the spot once they have no use for you, but no your so weak you'd carry on your habit instead wouldn't you"

"I...I..you"

Falco made his way to the door he took one last look at his father, looking upon the broken visage of a man he once feared swearing till his dying day he would not end up like that and simply left, his father even more broken than when he'd arrived.

Falco trudged back to the _Ship Ashore_ blaster still in hand thoughts still raging in his mind but calm and determined on the outside.

The regular patrons had cleared out of the old run down bar, but Grim had yet to close knowing full well he'd be getting a visitor soon

the door to the bar opened and in trudged Falco.

Grim looked at Falco the face of calm confidence but the eyes betrayed raging emotions, erratic darting left and right, twitching almost, he looked down, no blood at least, then he noticed the blaster in hand, barrel blackened from a recent discharge.

Grim gulped to himself fearing how far Falco might have snapped.

"So...you...did it then, you put that old fool down, suppose you'll be wanting more whiskey, good news, the ice is back" grinned Grim trying to lighten the mood.

"Wrong on the first, right on the second" sighed Falco taking a stool at the bar as grim poured a whiskey to the brim this time.

Falco took a swig "Ah, you learn quick"

"Well I've only been doing this forty years, so ill take that as a compliment" added Grim sarcastically "So you didn't..."

"Kill him, No, almost did, killing him would be a kindness and I have none to spare, I need some information Grim"

"Sure Falco anything" offered Grim

"Easy there I might take advantage on that kinda offer" retorted Falco some of the old humour slipping in, the alcohol probably helping thought grim.

"I learnt from...him, my sister wasn't killed by him, the cops got to him first, figured if anyone might know about her whereabouts it'd be you" the faint smile that had lined Falcos face was gone replace with pure determination.

"Falco, i- with your sister- I erm-"

Falco casually placed his blaster on the bar "Go on"

"I use to run another bar over sector five _old watchers inn_ your sister was looked after by one of the cops that busted your dad and there family out of pity, your sister didn't exactly fit in and when she was old enough she left for the streets same as you did, got herself in some trouble and ended up here one night, I made her a deal, I got the trouble to leave off she helped me run this bar, after a while an old friend that ran the bar in sector five left, I was getting to old, so now she runs it Falco, she's still there now"

Falco nodded and begun to stand up

"Sit back down!" growled Grim

Falco turned back eyes widened in shock, but sat down.

"Yes?"

grim sighed "What exactly is it you plan to do now?"

Falco just stared dumbly as if the answer was obvious for a moment "She's my sister-"

"You haven't seen her in a decade, she'd have been what five, six?"

"I...I don't know"

"Do you even remember her name"

"Wynn I remember she was mums favourite after all"

"well as nice as that is the one thing you remember of her is her name, what do you think she thinks of you?"

Falco just sat there again unable to think of an answer

"Nothing Falco, you where never there, you went through a tough time too I get it and I feel for ya kid, but you just assumed she was dead, you never looked and now you want to go running to her, she probably thinks the same of you, of she even recalls your existence, do you remember been five cause I sure don't"

Falco looked grim dead in the eyes

"I already lost one family, I just got given a chance to find one, she deserves to know the truth, if she wants nothing to do with me I'll accept it, but she should at least know" almost swore/pleaded Falco

"Your right I was sworn not to tell anyone about her, it wasn't easy convincing people that Wynn Lombardi had nothing to do with you, you know a lot a people would have killed her because of you...here take this address and don't ever come back here, not that I hate you or anything I hate watching people wallow here" said Grim handing a note with the address.

"Thank you grim, I owe you massively, you ever need anything give me a call, I'll do what I can" replied Falco trading the address for his contact number and shaking hands.

"It late and hammering down Falco, you can crash here if you want tonight" called Grim as Falco got to the door.

"Don't take it personally Grim, but i'd rather sleep in my arwing" laughed back Falco as he headed into the night.

A/N: Hopefully this adds a bit of background for Falco, and a sister too, Fank seemed like a nice guy too, right?

anyway enjoyed writing this again so hopefully chapter three will be here soon.

Random-jack

Chapter 3

Reunions


End file.
